What Happens at Disney
by mermaidsahoy
Summary: Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon go to Orlando for a conference, bringing their families with them. The kids decide to go to Disney World, and Sansa is sure it will be a good way to repair her relationship with Joffrey.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon go to Orlando for a conference, bringing their families with them. The kids decide to go to Disney World, and Sansa is sure it will be a good way to repair her relationship with Joffrey.

Chapter 1

Sansa eagerly pressed her face closer to the window, watching for the road signs to confirm that they were getting closer to their destination. Her heart started beating faster and she smiled as a giant billboard with Mickey Mouse and the Cinderella castle whizzed by. This was going to be the perfect trip, she just knew it. How could anything bad happen in Disney World?

Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon were close business partners, and the firms they worked for had decided to hold a conference in Orlando for a few days. After discussing things over with Catelyn, they decided to bring all the Stark children with them, so that they could have a family vacation and relax. Everyone was looking forward to the coming week, even the older boys. Once the tickets and hotel rooms were finalized, the Stark household had been buzzing with anticipation until the morning they finally loaded up the Escalade drove down the interstate.

When Robert had caught wind of Ned's plans, he had decided to bring his family along too. Arya had groaned and complained about this, stating that she could not be expected to hang out with them, but Sansa was quietly glad. It would give her some time to hang out with Joffrey, her boyfriend of almost a year. Their relationship had been…rocky recently. At first he had been so polite and affectionate, but lately he had grown almost cruel. Nothing she did seemed to please him, and he got angry whenever he wanted to be more physical and she refused, trying to explain that she didn't want to do any of that until she got married. He had called her horrible names and didn't speak to her for almost a week. She was sure he was breaking up with her, but then he sent flowers and called and said he was sorry.

But it never stayed that way. More often than not he was harsh and ridiculed her. His best friends, Meryn and Boros, were almost always around, and when they made fun of her, Joffrey laughed, never defending her or telling them to stop. Sansa wondered what she had done to make Joffrey treat her this way, and the longer it went on the more she became uneasy about it. So when Ned announced the Baratheons would be joining them, she was hopeful that she and Joffrey could have some alone time at the parks and rekindle whatever it was they had lost. Nothing was more romantic than Disney World, and Sansa day-dreamed about all the fun they would have, how she would make him smile and like her again. Perhaps he would even kiss her when the fireworks went off. Everything was going to be perfect, she just knew it.

The drive to Orlando took a few hours, but at last they pulled into the hotel they would be staying at for the week. Ned parked and they piled out, heading for the lobby to get their room before unloading the car. Her brothers were discussing what they wanted to do that night, and even Arya looked excited as they entered the bright and friendly lobby. Sansa place her hand on her sister's shoulder. "This is going to be so much fun, Arya," she said with a smile. Things had been disjointed with her sister since she started dating Joffrey, and Sansa really hoped this trip could help them be sisters again as well. Arya offered her a tentative smile back. "I hope so. Which park do you want to go to the most?" They discussed their options, as they all had park hopper tickets. "We should go to Hollywood Studios together!" Sansa exclaimed. Arya was surprised. "Really? You want to?" "Yes! I promise I'll ride anything you want," Sansa gushed, eager to make her sister believe she really did want sister time. "Well...ok," Arya answered, still looking surprised but pleased. "Aren't you going to be with Joffrey the whole time though?" She made a face. "Yea, but we can still do things too," Sansa said. "Just us?" Arya inquired suspiciously. "Just us," Sansa assured her.

It took a long time, but finally the Escalade was unpacked the suitcases were moved into their rooms. All the boys were sharing room, and Sansa and Arya had one for themselves. "Look, Sansa! The beds are huge!" Arya immediately climbed on top of one and jumped up and down, and Sansa rolled her eyes but laughed, tossing her things by the other bed. Her phone beeped, and she slid the screen open to see a text from Joffrey. They had just arrived at a hotel down the street, and he said his father wanted them all to meet at Downtown Disney for dinner later. Sansa went to her parents room to ask Ned. He didn't look too thrilled, but he said they could go and he would let Robert know. Excited, Sansa texted Joffrey back to confirm the details. Then she threw her bags open and rifled through them, trying to find something perfect to wear.

* * *

Downtown Disney was bustling as always, but parking wasn't too bad. Robert called to say they had reservations for the Rainforest Café, so the Starks headed in that direction. Though she had been there many times before, Sansa always loved this place. It was so fun at night, and it was like an appetizer before you reached the main course: the parks. The rich smell of chocolate poured from the Ghirardelli shop, and Catelyn had to hold tight to Rickon to keep him from running towards the plump woman handing out free chocolates.

They reached the café, and Sansa searched for Joffrey's blond head eagerly. She had chosen to wear a soft blue dress with a sweet-heart cut, as the night was warm, and left her hair down, curling in soft waves past her shoulders. Sansa had bought the dress for the trip, and she hoped Joffrey would like it as much as she did. "Ned!" Robert boomed, and the big man came forward to shake their father's hand and hug Catelyn. "We got seated early, so everyone is inside," he said and led them into the noisy restaurant. It was dark and filled with the sounds of the jungle, mixing with conversations and children crying. Robert led them to a large, lengthy table where the rest of the Baratheons were sitting. Cersei had placed herself at one end, sipping from a drink, and merely nodded in their direction. Tommen and Myrcella waved and smiled shyly, and Bran and Rickon were directed to sit next to them. Sansa felt rooted to the spot as ice traveled up her spine. Joffrey was seated near the other end of the table. One chair next to him was empty, and on his other side sat Meryn and Boros. She had not expected them to come, and her heart sank and she approached the seat next to Joff. He eyed her up and down. "You look good." "Thank you." She sat, and he turned back to a conversation with Meryn. Disappointment welled inside her, and Sansa bit her lip, looking down at the menu, and feeling that her appetite was gone. She glanced up and met a pair of dark grey eyes.

Across from them sat Sandor Clegane, the Baratheon's bodyguard who was normally ordered to watch Joffrey, also known as the Hound. He was giant of a man, heavily muscled and taller than anyone else Sansa knew. One side of his face had been scarred badly, and he wore his shoulder-length dark hair parted to the side, combed over the scars. He had a strong jaw and high cheekbones, sporting a beard that looked like a five o'clock shadow, and his eyebrows were pulled in small furrow. He looked as if this was the last place in the world he wanted to be, but Sansa though he always looked like that. There was something mocking and disapproving about him, and Sansa thought he might be a little handsome, in spite of the scars, if only he didn't scowl so much.

Sandor's grey eyes studied her for a moment, and the corner of his mouth twitched. Sansa wondered why he did that. Was it supposed to be a smile? Was he irritated? The man was definitely and enigma. Tearing her eyes away from his, she unfolded her menu and pretended to become very interested in the food selections. "What are you getting?" Joffrey suddenly asked her, leaning closer. "Um, I'm not sure. The chicken looks good," she answered softly. He only nodded in response and began tearing up the paper from a straw. "I didn't know your friends were coming," Sansa whispered to him. "Oh, I invited them," he said flippantly. "Is there something wrong with that?' he fixed her with his green eyes, narrowed. Sansa swallowed nervously. "N-no." Why did he make it sound like everything she said had a double-meaning? Sansa felt frustrated and lost, and now she was beginning to think she wouldn't get any time with Joffrey, not if Boros and Meryn were going to be with them.

The rest of the dinner passed with Sansa barely noticing. Joffrey practically ignored her, and she picked at her food, wishing she could go back to the hotel and hide under the covers of her bed. She pulled out her phone and texted her friend Jeyne, telling her the trip wasn't going well where Joffrey was concerned. When she put her phone back in her purse, Sansa noticed Sandor Clegane was staring at her again. He looked her over, glanced at her almost untouched plate of food, and frowned. Sansa had watched earlier as he had devoured an enormous burger complimented with a side of thickly cut fries. His grey eyes met her blue ones, and he nodded ever so slightly at her plate. Sansa was confused. What did he want? Did he want to know if he could eat her food? Surely he couldn't still be hungry…but he was a large man, and she knew nothing of his eating habits to begin with.

He gestured at her food again, and Sansa realized he was silently encouraging her to eat. Surprised and wary, she picked up her fork and poked at a piece of chicken, putting it in her mouth and chewing. It was actually pretty good, and she tried another bite, glancing at the Hound. He didn't frown at her, but his mouth twitched again as he reached for his glass. How strange that he should be the one to notice that something was bothering her; the others were all involved in their own conversations. It made Sansa feel somewhat uncomfortable, yet she felt a flicker of gratitude as well. Sandor was the only one who never made fun of her or laughed at Joffrey's friend's jokes. Whenever she was with Joffrey and Sandor was around, she felt oddly reassured. Her boyfriend never mistreated her when the Hound was there.

Dusk had fallen by the time they left the restaurant, and the kids all wanted to go different places. Robb and Jon agreed to take Bran and Rickon to the huge Lego store, and they began walking away. Arya glanced at Sansa and Joffrey, made a face, and ran after them, dodging between groups of people.

Joffrey took Sansa by the hand. "Let's go," he said lazily, and started pulling her along, Meryn and Boros on either side, while Sandor walked behind them. Sansa glanced over her shoulder at him. He was staring straight ahead, a bored expression on his face.

Joffrey led them toward Planet Hollywood, making loud and rude remarks the whole way about Disney and how lame this trip was going to be. Sansa's spirits couldn't possibly get any lower. He didn't even want to be here! And it certainly didn't sound like he wanted to have a romantic adventure with her. A lump settled in her throat, and Sansa's shoulders drooped. Her hand was starting hurt from Joffrey gripping it so hard, but every time she wiggled her fingers a bit he tightened his hand.

Most of the clubs were closed, and the only ones that were open admitted twenty-one year olds only. Joffrey pulled them to the side, and he and Meryn and Boros started discussing how they could try to sneak in. Sansa was shocked, and she glanced at the Hound. Surely he wouldn't let them try something like that? Sandor portrayed no opinion on the matter, his eyes simply roving the crowds around them.

Sansa decided she had had enough. The night had been miserable, and Joffrey was still being rude and insensitive. She wanted to go somewhere else and think until it was time to go back to the hotel. Quickly she thought of an excuse to give him. "Um, Joffrey?' she asked. His head whipped towards her. "What?" he asked, sounding annoyed. Sansa mustered her courage. "You guys go ahead. I think…I think I'll just walk around a bit, okay?" Meryn and Boros snickered at her, and Joffrey narrowed his eyes. "You're always such a kill-joy, Sansa. Fine, go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow." He finally let go of her hand, but gave her push away from them. Hurt, Sansa turned and started walking, hugging her arms to her chest. Why was nothing on this trip working out?

A/N: I still have Disney on the brain since my trip, and since no one else will write this fic, I am. No idea where it is going or how long it will be, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sansa hurried away, barely noticing the swarms of happier people jostling her. She waited till she was out of sight to let her eyes sting with tears. She did not want to cry in front of Joffrey and his friends, and she definitely didn't want to cry in front of the Hound. She wasn't sure why, but letting him see her tears felt more mortifying than Joffrey noticing them. The realization of this disturbed her.

Blinking and trying to pull herself together, Sansa looked around and found that she was not far away from World of Disney, so she headed for the giant store, hoping to lose herself in it for a while, and perhaps start her shopping spree early.

She entered the store and began to navigate between the shelves stocked with clothes, toys, and other merchandise. As she was studying a display of snow globes, a hand landed on her shoulder, and she spun, almost knocking into the shelf. "Oh!" Sansa stared up in surprise at the Hound, his mouth twitching as he regarded her. "What are you doing here?" she asked, and bit her tongue for sounding so rude. "I ditched Joffrey and the others," he said with a shrug. "They were getting on my bloody nerves." Sansa's mouth fell open in shock. She had never heard him speak about his boss that way before. He gave her an impatient look. "What?" "Nothing!" She closed her mouth and fidgeted nervously. Why had he come looking for her? Was he actually worried?

"So…do you want to hang out with me instead?" she asked, partially because she wanted to be polite and partially because she was curious about the dark man towering over her. She had never really spent much time with him by herself. Maybe he could give some insight into Joffrey's behavior if she got him talking. The Hound studied her face for a moment, and Sansa wondered if he noticed her eyes were red from crying. "Sure, little bird," he finally grunted and casually folded his arms.

Sansa offered him a small smile and glanced around the store. She slowly started to walk and he fell in step beside her, his large frame and fearsome appearance causing the other absent-minded guests around them to steer clear of their path.

They made their way through the store without saying much, pausing here and there as Sansa glanced over merchandise, occasionally picking up something that struck her fancy. Everything was so cute and colorful that she couldn't help but smile and giggle like a little girl. Then she would catch herself and glance awkwardly at Sandor. He remained mostly impassive, but occasionally a grin twitched at the corner of his mouth, and Sansa thought his eyes, usually so dark and hard, would soften slightly as he met her own.

After making a few purchases, they wandered to the front of the store. Sansa felt suddenly shy. She had just dragged this man around a giant Disney store and he hadn't even uttered a complaint. She glanced up at him timidly. "Is there anything you'd like to do, Sandor?" It was the first time she had ever said his name out loud, and it felt strange by nice to feel the word roll off her tongue. He looked down at her, grey eyes taking in her features before settling on her mouth, and she blushed.

"There's not too much else to do here, is there?" he rasped, raising his eyes to fleetingly glance around them. "Not really…we could just…sit somewhere…?" Sansa suggested, feeling more awkward. For some reason her heart pounded at the thought of sitting on a bench with the Hound, in Downtown Disney, with no one they knew around to see.

Sandor was scrutinizing her again. "I'm not much company, girl, as you've no doubt discovered," he rasped, not masking the bitterness that seeped into his tone. Sansa was taken aback, and she bit her lip, searching for a response. "You're better company than Joffrey," she said quietly, casting her eyes down. She hadn't really meant to say that, but it was true. The Hound had shown more kindness to her in the last thirty minutes than Joffrey had in the past few weeks.

When he didn't say anything, Sansa grew anxious and shifted her feet, clutching her bag. Large, warm fingers suddenly gripped her chin, and he raised her head, piercing her eyes with his. She forgot how he liked her to look him in the face, and she mentally kicked herself. "Then why don't you do something about it," he growled softly. Darkness crept into his eyes, not one of anger or hate, but something Sansa couldn't name, and it made her feel flushed and tingly.

After a moment he dropped her chin and sighed. "Let's go, little bird." He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently steered her away from the store. Sansa followed him, a little dazed, until the scent from the Ghirardelli shop wafted towards them. "Oh! Let's get a free chocolate!" she exclaimed, tugging at his sleeve. Sandor eyed the bustling shop with trepidation. "I think I'll wait here." "No! Come one! Who turns down free chocolate?" she exclaimed. Sansa wasn't sure where this confidence had come from; she had never spoken to the Hound this way. He glanced down at her, his mouth twitching again, and she stuck out her bottom lip in a pretend pout, not noticing how his eyes darkened as she did so. "Fine." "Hooray!" She led him to the shop and they pushed their way through, seeking the unfortunate employee had the luck of handing out the chocolate squares.

Today it was dark chocolate with salted caramel. They each took one and fought their way back outside, looking for a place to sit. There was a bench near the railing overlooking the water, and it was thankfully unoccupied. Sansa sat down, placing her bags at her feet, and began unwrapping the delicious candy. Sandor settled next to her, his massive form taking up most of the tiny bench, and sniffed the chocolate suspiciously. "It's really good," Sansa encouraged as she took a nibble, wanting to make it last. He took a bite and chewed it, his face betraying nothing. But Sansa smiled when he quickly ate the rest of it.

She turned and gazed out over the water. The ferry boat was cruising gently by, carrying passengers, and the Rainforest Café was lit up in the distance, along with other buildings. Several people were taking pictures of the large lego dragon, the flashes from their cameras reflecting in the water. Sansa felt much happier than earlier, and was surprised at herself. Maybe the chocolate had something to do with it…or the fact that she was in the company of someone who wasn't making fun of her 24/7.

Sandor raised his arms and rested his elbows on the back of the bench, causing his hand to brush against her shoulder. A shiver passed through her and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He wasn't looking at her, but Sansa had the feeling he was very aware of everything she did. "It's not nice to stare, little bird," he rasped suddenly, making her jump. "Well, you always get mad when I don't look at you," she answered defensively. He rolled his head towards her and let his eyes wander freely over her face. Sansa felt her cheeks burn under his heavy stare but she refused to turn away. She would show him.

His eyes rested on her mouth, and with a jolt Sansa wondered if he was going to kiss her. Should she let him? No! Of course not! She was Joffrey's girlfriend! He worked for her boyfriend's family! That would be wrong…so very wrong…But when she saw Sandor unconsciously lick his bottom lip, her frantic thoughts scattered like butterflies and all she could hear was her heart hammering in her chest.

Sandor 's hand reached out, and with his thumb he wiped at the corner of her mouth. When his thumb pulled back, Sansa saw that it had a smear of chocolate on it. Embarrassed, she turned quickly, hiding her face with her hair and wiping at her mouth. How could she have thought he was going to kiss her? Stupid! And why was she even disappointed?

She heard Sandor chuckle beside her, and she refused to look at him, instead directing her gaze to the water once more and crinkled the chocolate wrapper in her fist. He had probably guessed her thoughts, like he always did, and was laughing at her.

His finger tapped on her shoulder. "Hey, what's eating you?" She pursed her lips. "Nothing." He shifted impatiently next to her, and retracted his arms, folding them across his chest. "Look," he grumbled, "It's not as if I could lick that chocolate off your mouth with so many people around." Sansa's mouth dropped open with a gasp and she turned to stare at him, wide-eyed. He was smirking at her, looking smug, and biting his bottom lip. "W-what?" "Oh, come on, little bird," he rasped, now moving his hands behind his head and stretching out on the bench more. "I know what you wanted me to do, and I can't say I wasn't thinking of taking you up on the offer. But aren't you worried about what your precious Joffrey would say if he knew?" Sansa gaped at him, unable to form a coherent thought. "I-you…you don't know what you're talking about!" Her face was flushed now, and while a part of her hoped he was sincerely flirting with her, another part feared that he _would_ tell Joffrey.

The Hound continued to chuckled at her, clearly enjoying her flustered state. "Don't worry, girl, I won't be the one to tell him you wanted a kiss from an old scarred dog." Relief swept over her, but Sansa was still astonished by Sandor's statements. Where had all that come from? He was always brazen and said what he thought, but he had never spoken that way to her until know. She eyed him carefully, wondering what changed. The she realized the insult he had given himself, and it saddened her. "You're not an old scarred dog," she reputed quietly. Sandor's smirk vanished and he stared at her intently. "And he's not my precious Joffrey." Sansa stood and walked to the railing, leaning her arms on it and breathing deeply, trying to organize her thoughts. Being alone with the Hound in such a short time period had already changed her outlook on so many things.

Should she break up with Joffrey? Their relationship only seemed to be getting progressively worse, and this night had pretty much confirmed that it wasn't going to get any better, Disney or no Disney. Tears pricked her eyes and she sighed, defeated. No matter what she did, Sansa would never be able to make Joffrey happy, and she would only be miserable staying with him. It wasn't fair, she thought. He had seemed so perfect for her. Why did everything have to go wrong?

Someone joined her at the railing, and Sansa didn't have to look to know it was the Hound, no, Sandor. He didn't say anything though, only stood there, a silent, tall, dark figure. "What should I do?" Sansa whispered, not so much directed at him as it was directed towards the black water shimmering from the lights. She'd spoken the question without really noticing until he answered her. "You know what to do, little bird." His voice was a deep, harsh rumble, near her face. "Don't let that little bastard hurt you anymore."

A/N: Sandor is basically on his way to steal your girl


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The entire way back to the hotel Sansa kept quiet, thinking about the night and Sandor's words. He was right, and she knew it, but that didn't make her decision to break up with Joffrey any easier. At least they weren't staying at the same hotel, and she would probably be able to avoid him in the parks.

Even though she hadn't imagined breaking up with her boyfriend at Disney World, of all places, Sansa was a bit relieved that it would happen there and not at home. The parks would serve as a distraction, hopefully, and she could put all of it out of her mind while she rode rides, shopped, and ate as many Mickey Mouse Premium Bars as she could. She would still try to find a way to salvage the vacation. Besides, her whole family was there, she could hang out with them so she wouldn't be alone.

When they got back to the hotel, Sansa followed Arya to their room. "You can take a shower first, if you want," Sansa offered, looking at her phone with trepidation. She didn't want to wait until the next day to break up with him. And a phone call could be safer than doing it in person; who knew how Joffrey might react? Arya was surprised, but quickly grabbed her stuff and headed into the bathroom. Once she heard the water running, Sansa headed out onto the lanai and settled in a comfy chair. Taking a deep breath, she texted Joffrey, _Hey, can we talk?_

Waiting for his answer, she looked out over the balcony. From their hotel she could see Mickey magician hat in Hollywood Studios, and the sight helped ease her nerves. Maybe Joffrey wouldn't be too upset; after all, he always seemed angry and annoyed with her. Sansa wasn't even sure why he would want to stay in a relationship with her anyways.

Her phone vibrated, startling her out of her thoughts. _Only for a minute, I'm busy,_ was the reply. Sansa took a deep breath, and called him.

"What?" Joffrey asked. Sansa licked her lips and struggled to find the right words. "Joffrey…I was really hoping this vacation would be…you know, good for us, but…I don't think this is working out." She paused, waiting to see what he would say. There was silence for a moment. "What are you saying?" he asked, sounding angry. _Oh no._ Sansa gulped. "I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry, Joffrey, but this just isn't…this relationship isn't…healthy."

She didn't have to wait long for a reaction. "You're such a stupid bitch, Sansa!" Joffrey shouted. "How dare you even…fine! I don't care! You'll come crawling back to me in no time, because you're stupid and pathetic. I'm the best you'll ever get and you know it. You'll regret doing this." After a few more choice words he hung up on her.

Sansa dropped her phone in her lap and wiped at her eyes shakily. Tears blurred her vision, more from Joffrey's harsh words than the fact that her relationship with him had just ended.

Arya found her curled up in the chair a while later. "What are you doing?" Sansa sat up and wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "Nothing…" Arya sat next to her. "What's wrong?" She sighed. "I broke up with Joffrey." Arya's eyebrows arched and she hung her mouth. "No. Way. Really?" Sansa nodded. "That's great! Sansa!" Arya smothered her in a hug, her wet hair plastered to Sansa's cheek. "You deserve so much better than that cheeky little bastard." Sansa nodded, shoulders slumped. Arya was right, but it still hurt.

Her sister pulled back and gave her a sympathetic look. "What made you decide?" "A lot of things," she whispered, "But…most of it was Sandor." Arya's eyebrows rose again, this time suspiciously. "The Hound? Since when do you call him by his first name? And what did he have to do with this?" Sansa hesitated. Somehow, she didn't want to divulge all of her and Sandor's conversation at Downtown Disney. It felt too…intimate. She still was unsure if he was teasing or flirting with her, but he had definitely been serious about her leaving Joffrey. It had stunned her to know his thoughts on the matter, leaving her with endless questions as to his motives.

"He…he said that I shouldn't let Joff hurt me anymore." Arya still looked skeptical, but shrugged. "You'll be ok, Sansa. Besides, we're at Disney!" She flung her arms out wide and pointed at the magician hat. "Best place to get over a break-up, right?" Sansa finally smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Sansa took extra care to look nice for her first day at the parks. She woke up feeling much better, and she was determined that nothing would keep her from having a good time today. She selected a navy blue tank top and a pair of colorful-printed shorts with some strappy sandals. Arya had thrown on a grey t-shirt with black shorts and was sprawled on her bed, flipping through channels. "Hurry upppp," she groaned. "I want to go get breakfast." "In a minute," Sansa replied, carefully applying some mascara and lip gloss. Thankfully her eyes didn't look too puffy or red from crying. After pondering what to do with her hair, she decided to leave it down in waves over her shoulders, but brought a hair-tie just in case. Florida heat could either be stifling or comfortable, and she wanted to be prepared.

"Ok, I'm ready!" "Finally!"

The sisters locked their door and hurried down to the hotel's breakfast buffet. To their delight, the line for Mickey Mouse waffles wasn't too long, and they grabbed plates. Their parents and two younger brothers were already seated with plates full of food. Robb and Jon were nowhere to be seen.

Sansa carefully pried her waffle from the iron and loaded the rest of her plate with bacon, eggs, and a little dish of fruit and yogurt. Then she grabbed a cup of coffee and joined her parents, sighing contentedly at the meal before her. She was surprised at what a good mood she was in, considering the night before.

She decided to tell her parents about Joffrey before Arya joined them. "Oh, honey…are you alright?" Catelyn asked worriedly, placing a hand on Sansa's. "Yea, I'm ok. More than I thought. I think I just need some distraction. I don't want to think about it too much." "That's a good idea," Ned said, reaching to hug her around the shoulders. "Let us know if you need anything ok? Try to have some fun today." "Thanks, Daddy." Sansa was the only one besides Rickon who called Ned 'Daddy', but she didn't care if it sounded childish, and Ned never made fun of her for it. He kissed her forehead then said his goodbyes as Arya slid into her seat. He had to go to a meeting for most of the day. Sansa felt badly that most of his vacation would be taken up in a boring conference hall, but at least his afternoons and nights would be free.

"Where are Jon and Robb?" Arya asked, her mouth full of sausage. "Oh, they headed out already," Catelyn said as she wiped Tommen's face clean of jelly. "Without us?" Arya exclaimed, and she pulled her phone out to text them. "What are your plans today, Mom?" Sansa asked as she bit into a strawberry. "I think I'll take Bran and Rickon to Epcot today," she said with a smile. "Do you want to join us?" Sansa hesitated. "That's alright, I kind of want to go to Magic Kingdom today." She turned to Arya as her sister suddenly laughed and answered her phone. "Why didn't you tell me?" she practically shouted, earning a harsh look from their mother. "Oh my gosh, you guys are sooo stupid. I'll meet you there in like, thirty minutes." Arya stood up from the table, taking some bacon to go. "Gendry and Hot Pie are here! They must have got off work. And they're already heading for the parks! I'm going to meet up with them!" Without waiting for an answer she took off running to the lobby.

Sansa sighed, sipping the rest of her coffee. "I think Robb and Jon went to Magic Kingdom, if you want to try to meet them there," Catelyn suggested. "We have to go back to the room to get our things." "Yea, ok." Finishing her food, she brought her plate to the trash cans then headed outside to catch a bus.

She had to wait a while to get on a bus for Magic Kingdom, but one finally arrived and she climbed on, welcoming the air conditioning and scanning for a place to sit. She squeezed in next to a large family with five squirming children and tried to think happy thoughts as a man's voice boomed through the speakers, giving instructions about where they were going and what to do when the bus arrived. Sansa pulled out her phone and texted her older brothers, hoping they would respond soon. Going to her favorite park by herself was not something she had anticipated, and she certainly did not want to run the risk of running into Joffrey and his goons by herself.

The bus finally arrived and she waited to file out into the blinding sunshine, walking down the sidewalk. The ticket lines were horribly long and Sansa was eternally grateful that they had bought their tickets in advance. She passed the booths by and headed for the monorail, feeling excited despite being alone. Already she could feel the magic in the air, mixed with anticipation and energy as everyone crowded around her.

A family was taking a picture in front of a sign, and Sansa turned her head to look at the adorable young girls dressed as princesses, so she didn't see the person in front of her until she smacked into their back. "Oh! I'm so sorry…" Large hands reached out to her shoulders to steady her, and Sansa gazed up in astonishment.

"Watch where you're going, Little Bird," Sandor said, smirking.

A/N: So, sorry if this chapter was a little boring, but at least we got Joffrey knocked to the curb; now we can make more time for SanSan…mwahahaha *rubs hands together*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sansa gaped up at the Hound in surprise. "Sandor…what…" then she looked around hurriedly, terrified that Joffrey was somewhere near. "Relax, Little Bird," the scarred man rumbled. "He's not here." Relief washed over her. "Oh…" Then she looked at him curiously. "What are you doing here? I mean…I didn't think you would go to the parks…" Sandor rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Sansa tried very hard not to notice how impressive his chest looked under his white t-shirt.

"Joffrey and the others were coming here and I was supposed to meet them, but they changed their minds before I got here and jumped on another bus. Then you ran into me." He glanced around. "Where's your ridiculously large family?" "Everywhere else," Sansa replied, still feeling nervous. Had Joffrey told him about last night? Surely Sandor had heard about it by now.

"You're here by yourself?" Was his voice always that deep? Sansa blinked at him stupidly, wondering where all these strange thoughts were coming from. "Ummm…yea, I guess so." He sighed, and his grey eyes roved over her figure. Sansa felt her cheeks grow hot; his gaze wasn't a lustful one, more an admiring one, but it sent shivers through her all the same. Sandor smirked, as if he knew her thoughts, and a warm feeling spread in her stomach as she peered up at him. "Do you…want to come with me?" she asked suddenly, then bit her tongue. What a stupid idea! He had better things to do than follow her around an amusement park! Any second now he was going to give her a look of disgust and say something mocking and stride away to leave her in a pool of embarrassment –

"Yes," he rasped.

She looked up at him in surprise, and before she knew it he had placed a hand on her shoulder and was steering her towards the line for the monorail. Sansa let him guide her as she walked in silence, trying to grasp what was happening. Was she really about to go to Disney with the Hound? It seemed so bizarre that she was sure she was dreaming.

As they stood at the gate waiting for the next monorail to come by, Sansa turned and gazed at Sandor curiously. "Won't Joffrey be mad that you're with me?" she asked timidly. He snorted, the corner of his mouth twitching. "Like I care if he is. You're not his girlfriend, are you?" Sansa gasped and blushed, lowering her eyes. "I…you heard…" "Of course I heard," Sandor rasped calmly, as if he was discussing the weather. "Joffrey only bitched about it all night." Sansa bit her lip and wrung her hands, worried. "But you're his bodyguard…and…and…" "And what?" Sandor interrupted, giving her an amused smirk. "We're not breaking the law. Besides, you asked me to come with you, remember?" That was true, she had. "I didn't think you would," she mumbled, hugging herself. "I thought you would just laugh and walk away." He was silent, and Sansa could feel her heart pounding. She should have kept her mouth shut.

A warm, calloused hand tilted her chin up. "Look at me," he said. She did. "I'll leave if you want me to," he said seriously. "But don't think for a moment that I would rather be hanging around with that blonde butt-wipe instead of you." Sansa stared at him with her mouth open, until the whoosh of the monorail knocked her out of her daze.

They boarded and managed to get seats, though the rest of car filled up quickly, and Sansa found herself pressed against Sandor's side, closer to him than she had ever been. She glanced at him, embarrassed, but he didn't seem to mind, and simply stared out the window as the monorail whizzed down the track. When they passed through the Contemporary Resort, Sansa sighed dreamily at the indoor décor. She wanted to stay there next time. Or at the Art of Animation Resort.

"Welcome to the Magic Kingdom!" a male voice announced happily through the speakers. Sansa couldn't help but give a little squeal of excitement when she saw the top of the castle. Sandor chuckled next to her. "Have you ever been?" she asked him. "No." "Really?" Sansa thought he might have gone at least when he was a child. It made her a little sad, knowing that he had never been. She decided that she would try to help him enjoy it as much as possible. Though it was certainly going to be a daunting task, as Sandor was one of the grumpiest, most cynical people she had ever met. "Isn't this place for kids, anyways?" Sandor asked as they walked down the sidewalk. He was looking at all the bright colors and happy people doubtfully. "Adults can still have fun!" Sansa chirped. "You just have to find your inner child." Sandor did not look convinced.

He waited while she went through the bag check, then they approached the ticket lines. They were through quickly, and at last, inside the Magic Kingdom! Sansa was so happy she could have skipped, but she remembered who she was with and held back. Main Street was bustling, and the sounds of the parade drifted from the castle. Sansa grabbed a map and looked it over. "We should probably get fast passes for the rides we want," she suggested. Sandor shrugged. "This is all you, little bird. I'm just following." Chewing her lip, Sansa pondered the rides and described some of them to Sandor. "Space Mountain is an indoor rollercoaster, in the dark," she said. "It's a lot of fun." In the end they chose that, Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, and Buzz Lightyear's Star Command. After finding a cast member and giving her their choices, they returned to Main Street and began to walk to the castle.

Sansa was practically bouncing, soaking it all in. She pulled out her phone and took a few pictures whenever they had to pause behind a crowd of people. Someone usually saw Sandor and the joy fled from their faces as they grabbed the rest of their family and shuffled out of the way, clearing a path for them. Sansa giggled and glanced at her companion, who only scowled, occasionally placing a hand on her back lightly to steer her around people.

A strange sort of warmth crept up inside her, and Sansa felt nervous yet excited to be alone with Sandor. He was with her when no one else was, and he had been the only one to stick up for her about Joffrey. Sansa knew he would probably rather be off drinking somewhere, but had chosen to spend the day with her. An overwhelming surge of affection filled her, and she stopped walking so that Sandor was now beside her instead of a little behind. "Something wrong?" he asked, staring down at her. She peered up at him and shook her head, smiling, and took his arm shyly. "Thank you for coming with me," she whispered, liking how warm his skin was under hands. And how muscular his arm was.

After a moment he pulled his arm away, causing a cold sting to pierce her heart, but it melted quickly when he placed his arm around her shoulders instead. He smirked at her, and Sansa couldn't help but relish how much taller and bigger he was than her. Joffrey had a slim build, and next to Sandor he looked like a boy. "Where to, little bird?" he rumbled, fingering a lock of her hair. Sansa stammered the first ride that came to mind. "The Haunted Mansion? The line usually not that long this early in the day."

Sure enough, the wait was only fifteen minutes, so they bought something to drink and joined the line. "Is this supposed to be a scary ride?" Sandor asked as he took in the horseless coach and the tombstones. "That depends," Sansa teased. "Are you afraid of ghosts?" He answered with a scoffing grunt. "Of course not."

They finally entered the building and were filed into the stretching room. Sandor scowled at all the people and muttered something about claustrophobia. Sansa, once again, found herself pressed up against him, this time her back to his chest, as the room darkened and an ominous voice informed them that there was no way out. She wasn't sure whether to pay attention or focus on Sandor's massive form behind her. When the room went black and the figure of a person hanging flashed above them, Sansa couldn't help but jump a little at the shriek, followed by evil laughter. "I think I'm beginning like this," Sandor chuckled darkly.

"Then you'll like Tower of Terror," Sansa responded, then bit her tongue. "If you go, I mean." They were pressed through another doorway and followed the line until it was their turn to get into a Doom-buggy. The bar came forward and they moved into the darkness of the ride. "Does it go this slow the whole time?" Sandor asked suspiciously. Sansa couldn't help but giggle. He was so tall he had to hunch over slightly in the cart. "Yes." He looked disappointed. "There should be a random fall or something." She shrugged and turned to watch their surroundings as the same voice informed them about the ghosts.

At one point a gust of wind blew through the ride, and Sansa shivered since she was only wearing a tank top. She wished she had brought a jacket at least for these rides. She jumped when Sandor's deep voice rumbled in her ear. "Cold?" "A little," she managed to answer, goose bumps raising on her skin at his closeness. He replaced his arm around her shoulders and pulled her body towards him so that she was nestled comfortably against his side.

They sat like that as the ride went on, but all Sansa could focus on was his proximity to her. Was it normal to sit so close? She supposed they were friends, of some sort. But she had just broken up with her boyfriend. And now she was sitting in the dark with her ex's bodyguard, who had his arm around her. Was that ok? She wished she could ask someone. For now, she decided to let it go and enjoy herself. Sandor obviously wanted to be with her, so she should relax, right?

A/N: Not every ride they go on will get a description, simply because it will take too long and is a little difficult to write, but I hope you enjoyed where this is going! Sandor is certainly laying the moves ;)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Please see the end for notes. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

After Haunted Mansion, they still had a while until they could use their first FastPass, so Sansa led Sandor over to Adventureland and they got in line for Pirates of the Caribbean. Sansa loved the ride and hoped Sandor would too, even though it was another slow one. "It has a drop," she giggled nervously when he asked for details. She was still shy after sitting so close to him on the other ride. Everything was different once they stepped back in the bright sunlight.

The line was longer for Pirates, so Sansa pulled her phone out and checked it. There were no messages. Her siblings must be busy doing things since they were usually on their phones all the time. She noticed Sandor checking his as well. "Did Joffrey ask where you are?" she asked hesitantly, unsure if she should keep bringing up her ex. "Yea. I told him I was staying because I hit it off with a hot babe. I think he got the hint." He winked at her and she blushed, but couldn't stop the smile on her face. "You really said that?" "Of course. It's a good excuse as any, and it's even the truth."

Sansa's palms started sweating and her heart beat faster. Was he…he was!

Leaning against the wall, she looked up at him curiously and shyly, chewing her lip. "Are you hitting on me?" Sandor's eyes left his phone to meet hers, and he tucked the device back in his pocket. Taking a couple steps forward, he planted one hand on the wall by her head, and lowered his head a little, smirking. "Yes. Does that bother you?" Sansa blushed again, more from his close proximity than the fact that they were surrounded by people and he was shamelessly flirting with her. "No…I guess I'm just surprised." He cocked his head and his gaze settled on her mouth. "Why is that?" She shrugged, and inched forward when the line moved up. Sandor stayed close to her side as they entered a narrow hallway and stopped again. "I don't know," she shrugged. "I guess…I'm not used to it. And it's not something I expected from you." "Hmph," he grunted, crossing his arms. "You've been with that piss-ant Joffrey for too long. As for myself, it's not like I could really act this way to you if you were still dating him, now could I?" It made sense, but it also made Sansa wonder how long he had been interested in her. Or if he even _was_ interested and not just playing around. Maybe she had dated Joffrey too long.

"Oh…" was all she could think to say, twisting her hands around. Sandor chuckled, then he grew serious. "If it makes you uncomfortable I'll stop." "Oh, no, it doesn't…I just wasn't expecting it, that's all." His smirk returned and he casually draped an arm around her shoulder, his touch burning her bare shoulders and sending a pleasant tingle through her. "Good. I'll see what other things I can come up with to bring that pretty blush to your cheeks." Sansa gaped at him, and he winked again and bit down on his bottom lip.

A strange but not entirely foreign, exciting and fluttery feeling pooled in her stomach and reached her heart, which thumped frantically in her ribcage as his palm cupped her shoulder. It had been so long since she had felt this way…did she have a crush on the Hound? It seemed so bizarre, like an out-of-body experience, yet Sansa couldn't deny how she felt in his company. Though he still intimidated her, she felt safe with him, and she liked that he flirted and paid attention to her. After being treated so badly by Joffrey, who was a constant damper on her affections, she didn't know how to correctly respond to Sandor's attentions, but it felt nice. It felt _amazing_.

Deciding to test the waters, she slowly placed her arm around his waist, feeling the muscles of his back through his t-shirt. She glanced up at him through her lashes and saw him grinning at her wickedly, and he pulled her a little closer and bent to whisper in her, "Are you flirting with me now, little bird?" His deep voice sent a shiver down her spine. Gathering her courage, she gave him an innocent look and replied, "Yes. Does that bother you?" Sandor let out a rasping chuckle, and he spoke into her ear again, letting his mouth brush against the skin, "Not at all."

Sansa could barely focus on the ride later, she was so caught up in her thoughts. Sandor kept his arm around her shoulders, his thumb every once in a while brushing gently against her skin. Now that they were engaged in a game of flirtations, Sansa wanted to know where it was going to go. Did he just want to have fun for the week and then never speak to her again? What if he asked her out? The thought made her more nervous than she already was. How had everything become so complicated?

It was time for Buzz Lightyear, so they walked over to Tomorrowland. The park was packed now, filled with families and students on field trips and tourists. Sansa giggled when she saw a huge group pass by wearing matching t-shirts. She had had to do that for a choir trip once, but everyone had hated it so much that the teachers relented and let them wear whatever.

They reached the ride and walked in. Sansa led Sandor down the walkways, moving quickly because the line was so short. She stopped when they reached a cast member who asked them to wait a moment. She glanced at Sandor and saw that he was looking around with a raised eyebrow. "Why is everyone giving us dirty looks?" he asked. "Because we have FastPasses and they don't. They have to wait longer." He frowned, blinking. "Why didn't they get them too?" Sansa shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they got them for other rides."

A group of boys passed by them in the regular line, and a couple of them whistled at Sansa and called, "Hey, baby!" Sansa ignored them, flushing, but Sandor's arm went around her waist and he glared menacingly at the boys, baring his teeth. "Back off, you little turds," he growled. The boys started pushing each other in the line, trying to get away and casting terrified glances over their shoulders at Sandor. Sansa giggled and patted his arm. "It's ok, they're just being stupid." Sandor was still frowning and he held on to her closely as the cast member told them to go ahead towards the ride again. "No one can talk to you like that while I'm around, little bird," he muttered under his breath. Sansa bit back a smile at how protective he was being.

"So what's this ride?" he asked as they slid into their seats. "This is a laser gun, and we have targets to shoot at throughout the ride," Sansa explained. "These screens show us our score, and at the end we can see where we place in the Star Fleet." Sandor grunted, wrapping his large hand around the laser gun and fingering the trigger. "This should be easy." Sansa was a good shot, and she was getting excited over her score, when she looked over at Sandor's and gasped. His score was already at Cosmic Commando, and they were only a little over half-way through the ride! "How'd you do that?" she asked as a she shot frantically at Emperor Zurg. "You forget what I do and have done for a living," he snickered, shooting at the targets with ease. Sansa rolled her eyes. It was his first time on the ride and he had already beaten her. At least he seemed to be enjoying it, she thought, smiling as she heard him muttering, "Take that you bastards," to some of the targets.

In the end Sansa made Ranger 1st Class, and Sandor had reached Galactic Hero.

Back outside, Sansa's stomach growled. "Do you want to get lunch now?" she asked him. "As long as we go somewhere that has real food and not that cheap crap I heard they sell here," Sandor answered. Sansa pretended to pout at him. "Hey, I happen to enjoy their food. It's not crap." Sandor arched an eyebrow at her and leaned forward so he was in her face. "It's crap," he whispered. Sansa swatted at his arm and he laughed.

Since they were in Tomorrowland, she decided they could go to Cosmic Ray's Starlight Café. Sandor ordered a giant plate of chicken, mashed potatoes, and veggies, while Sansa ordered chicken nuggets and fries. She wasn't starving, and she was still a little nervous about Sandor and it was keeping her from having a bigger appetite. They got a table down on the floor near the piano. "What the hell is that?" Sandor asked, tipping his head towards the stage. "It's Cosmic Ray," Sansa giggled, dunking her nugget in some ketchup. "Yea, but what the hell _is_ it?" Sandor rasped as he placed a large chunk of chicken in his mouth. "I guess he's an alien," Sansa answered. She hadn't really thought of it before.

Sandor shook his and swallowed, reaching for his drink. "This damn place is so weird." "Maybe you're the weird one," Sansa quipped as she took a sip of water. Sandor slowly set his cup back down. Never breaking eye contact with her, he scooped a little bit of chicken on his fork, then flung it in her direction. "Sandor!" Sansa dodged the flying pieces just in time, and fired back with a couple of fries, which he dodged easily, laughing harshly. "No wonder you scored lower than me on that ride," he snickered. "You need to work on your aim." Sansa's mouth dropped open and she shook her head. "Fine, looks we have a re-match then."

Sandor chuckled and continued eating. "Bring it on, little bird."

A/N: I already have ideas for the next chapter, so it will be up soon! Also, if anyone has requests for rides/attractions they want Sandor and Sansa to go to, please comment and I will see if I can work some of them into the story. They have FastPasses already for Thunder Mountain and Space Mountain


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Two in one day! You are all so spoiled! It's shorter but I just couldn't resist.

Chapter 6

There was about an hour until Thunder Mountain, so they decided to just wander around. Characters were performing on the stage in front of Cinderella's castle, so Sansa thought it would be a good time to get in line for something else while so many people were watching the performance. She loved the show herself, but she doubted that Sandor would want to stand around and watch.

They headed back towards Fantasyland, and Sansa had an idea. When she spotted the store she was looking for, she tugged at Sandor's hand. "Let's go in," she pleaded. Sandor gave the bustling store a suspicious once-over. "Why?" "For shopping, of course!" he looked down at her, bemused, and she batted her eyes at him. "Please?" Sighing, he shrugged and followed her inside.

Pretending to be browsing, Sansa made her way over to the large shelves filled with Mickey Ear hats. Sandor stopped in his tracks when he saw her grinning and reaching for one. "No. I'm not wearing one. Don't even ask," he growled. "But Sandor!" Sansa pouted as she put on a sparkly pair of Minnie Mouse ears and smoothed her hair. "No." "Please?" "No way."

She made a show of slumping her shoulders and turning away dejectedly. "Please just try one on! You don't have to buy it and wear it." "Then what's the point?" he snorted, eyeing the hats with distaste, as if they were in existence merely for the purpose of annoying him. "Because I want to take a picture of us together with the ears on!" Sansa explained, waving her phone cheerfully.

Sandor regarded her coolly. "No. I'm not wearing a stupid hat." "They aren't stupid, they're cute!" Sansa protested, adjusting the pair she wore. "They're stupid," Sandor confirmed, folding his arms. Sansa pouted at him, mirroring him by crossing her own arms. "You look pretty fine, though," Sandor said, winking at her. Sansa tried to maintain a hurtful expression. "Stop trying to flirt your way out of this." "I can try," he chuckled, smoothing back a loose hair from her face.

_Stay strong_, Sansa told herself. "Pretty please?" She stuck out her lower lip and clasped her hands together, begging. Sandor was smirking at her, but he didn't look like he would budge. She bit her lip, wondering what she could do to convince him. "C'mon, Sandor. Just these plain black ones?" She held up a pair of the classic Mickey Mouse Club ears. "Or how about these Donald Duck ones? He's grumpy like you." She laughed, and Sandor rolled his eyes. "You won't stop bugging me until I put a pair on, right?" Sansa smiled at him, and he sighed again, running his hand down his face.

"FINE. Give me these damn things and let's get this over with." "Yay!" She clapped her hands and bounced on her heels excitedly as he took the plain black ones and plopped them on his head. "This looks ridiculous," he muttered when he looked in the mirror, and glared daggers around the store to see if anyone was secretly laughing at him. "I'm a grown-ass man, I shouldn't be wearing Mickey ears or whatever the frick these things are," he grumbled. "Oh hush," Sansa said, making sure her hair was perfect for the picture. "Everyone wears them here, it's not a big deal. You look adorable," she cooed, squeezing his arm. Sandor just looked away, muttering under his breath.

Sansa fished out her phone and set it to take a picture. "Okay, ready?" Sandor leaned down so he was in the screen. "Smile!" she reprimanded. "No. That I will not do." "Ugh fiiinnnee." Sansa decided this was the best she was going to get so she smiled while Sandor scowled and took the picture.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Turning, she saw that he had already ripped off the ears and had practically flung them somewhere to be picked up by tired cast member later. "You're so dramatic," she sighed, and walked away to pay for her ears. She was totally going to wear them now, just to tease him.

When she came back, Sandor was gone. Puzzled, she searched around the store, trying to find his tall frame. Where had he run off to? Had she really made him mad and he had ditched her? Tears pricked her eyes after a few minutes of searching went by and she still didn't see him.

_Crap. Stupid Sansa, you always ruin everything_, she thought, her inner voice sounding a lot like Joffrey's. Sniffing, she trudged out of the store, hugging herself and feeling dejected as people passed her by, laughing and oblivious to her misery.

Suddenly a hand took her elbow and voice rasped, "There you are." Whirling around, Sandor was standing next to her, looking a little perplexed. His expression shifted to concern when he saw her watery eyes. "Are you alright? Did something happen? Tell me!" He grabbed her shoulders and looked around fiercely, intent on discovering the unknown person who had made her cry. Sansa stared at him shock, then threw her arms around him in relief. "I thought you left me!" He stiffened. "What? Why would you think that?"

Sansa sniffed and pulled back, wiping at her eyes. "When I came back you were gone. I-I didn't know where you went…I thought you were mad." Sandor was staring at her in confusion, and Sansa wanted to kick herself for sounding like such a child. He would probably ditch her for real now.

"Little bird, I wouldn't do that to you," he rasped softly, pulling her towards him again. She fixed her eyes on the pavement, too embarrassed to look at him. "I went and got you one of these." He held up a brightly colored package. It was a Mickey Mouse Premium Ice Cream Bar. "I saw the cart when you went to pay and I remembered you mentioned that you really liked them. I thought I would be back before you finished buying those damn ears."

Sansa felt so mortified by her behavior she wanted to crawl into a hole and die. She had overacted and he had just been doing something nice for her. Humiliated, she tried to turn away but he held on to her. "No, you're not going anywhere." He led her to a corner where they could speak without being bothered by the crowd. "Why would you think I left you?" he asked. Fidgeting nervously, Sansa let out a shaky breath. "Because it's what Joffrey always did. We would go somewhere and he would just leave, with no explanation. Sometimes I would have to call someone to come pick me up because I couldn't find him. Usually he was with his friends and just didn't want me to be around."

She rubbed her arms in spite of the heat. Sandor was quiet for a moment, then he reached for her chin. "Look at me," he urged softly, tipping her chin up. She reluctantly met his stormy eyes. "Am I Joffrey?" he questioned. She shook her head, trying to keep her bottom lip from trembling. "Then you never need to worry about that," he said, caressing her jaw with his thumb. Sansa nodded, showing him she understood. Inside she was a mess, unable to comprehend his attentions after everything she had been through with Joffrey.

"Here," he said, thrusting the bar at her. "Ice cream will help." She finally smiled and took it from him. "Thank you," she whispered shyly as she opened it. "No problem, little bird." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Feeling comforted, Sansa nibbled at the ice cream bar as they began walking again.

"Did you get one for yourself?" she asked. "No." "But it's so good! You should eat one. Or, here, have a bite of mine." She extended the bar up to him and he inspected it hesitantly. "Is it really that good?" "It's heavenly," she insisted.

Sandor took it from her and bit in, taking off a good chunk of chocolate and vanilla ice cream before handing it back to her. Grinning and eating a little more, Sansa glanced at him. "Well?" He stopped walking, his mouth moving as he savored the ice cream and swallowed. Sansa watched as his Adam's apple bobbed slightly and suddenly she had the urge to kiss his neck. Sandor's jaw set determinedly and he started backwards. "Where's that bloody cart? I want one."

Sansa followed him, laughing. They found the cart and Sandor bought another bar, tearing into it. They had to eat quickly since the heat threatened to melt the treat all over their hands. Sansa picked a ride for them to stand in line for so they could eat and not have to keep walking.

She finished her bar, but some of the ice cream had dripped onto her fingers, and she paused, wondering if she should lick them or search her purse for a napkin or a tissue to wipe them off. A large warm hand covered hers and Sandor pulled her palm up to his face, wicked intent written all over his face. "What are you…" She almost shrieked when he covered one of her ice cream covered fingers with his tongue. Frozen in place, she stared in bewilderment as he proceeded to slower lick off each of her fingers, his dark eyes watching her intently. When he was finished, he planted a quick kiss on her fingertips and let go.

Her entire body was on fire and she could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks as she squirmed under his satisfied smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"That was so much fun!" Sansa gushed as they walked out from Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. Her hair was a mess from the wind, and she combed her fingers through it, trying to untangle knots yet leave her hair tousled and wavy. Sandor was steering them through the crowd, making their way back to Tomorrow Land so they could go on Space Mountain.

"It was alright. I think that one kid almost crapped himself when the train started that first climb," he chuckled. His hand was on the small of her back and Sansa suppressed a shiver of delight. "I know. If he was scared on that, imagine what he would be like on Space Mountain. Or Tower of Terror." Admittedly, that part of Thunder always made her a little nervous, because the train would jolt very harshly and without warning.

They cut through Adventure Land and made their way across the end of Main Street, heading for the bridge. "There are way too many damn strollers," Sandor hissed as after they had to stop for the hundredth time behind a myriad of rental strollers that were being pushed half-heartedly by weary parents. "Yea, it can cause some serious traffic." Sansa didn't want him to bark at anyone so she grabbed his hand and pulled him, making a twisting path between people until they finally made it into Tomorrow Land.

Surprisingly, there was a bit of a line for Space Mountain, even with the Fast Passes, but they got through the dark walkways about halfway before having to stop. "I guess a lot of people got Fast Passes for this one," Sansa commented, standing on her tip-toes to try to see down the line. "At least there's air conditioning," Sandor said, crossing his arms and leaning against the railing. Sansa checked her phone and saw a message from Robb:

_Hey, we're going to be in Epcot tonight if you want to come._

She hesitated. Sansa didn't really want to end the evening early with Sandor, and her siblings would probably be confused and make a scene if she brought him along. Besides, she really wanted to watch the fireworks over the castle with Sandor.

_Thanks, but I'm going to stay in MK to see the fireworks. _

She tucked her phone back into her pocket and sighed, glancing up at Sandor. He was absently watching the people in the other line playing a colorful space game. "Do you…have to be anywhere tonight?" she asked. _Please say no. Please say Joffrey doesn't need you. Please._ Sandor shifted towards her. "Well, Joff hasn't summoned me yet, so no. Why?" Relieved, she shrugged and smiled. "Just wondering." The line moved again, and this time they made it up near the loading station.

Sandor eyed the seats. "Am I going to fit in that?" he asked. Sansa burst out laughing. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Just hunker down a bit, and whatever you do, don't put your arms in the air. People have been hurt that way." They joined the line and Sansa began to get nervous, as she always did for this ride. The anticipation would build up and she would even consider backing out, but as soon as she was the ride she screamed and had fun.

The doors opened and Sansa quickly climbed into the blue seat, securing her purse at her feet and lowering the bar. Sandor was behind her, and there was another kid in the front. After the safety instructions were quickly given and the Cast Members checked them out, the "spaceship" began to move down the track into a brightly lit, flashing tunnel. "Ugh, seizures!" Sandor rasped, making her laugh. The ride took a quick turn and began the ascent towards a dark opening.

"Oh God, I changed my mind, get me off this thing," Sandor said faking a groan. Sansa was laughing so hard her cheeks hurt, and she looked over her shoulder at him. He smirked in response, then put on a very serious expression. "What are you laughing at, girl? We're all going to die. The ride's going to go flying off the track and blow up." Sansa was holding her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle the laughter. "I can't breathe!" she gasped.

Then everyone whooped, and the ride dipped downwards into the darkness. Sansa squealed, holding onto the handles for dear life as they sped along twists and turns. Sandor was shouting obscenities behind her, and she burst out laughing again in between screaming as the ride took another plummet.

The ride drew to an end, and as they climbed out Sandor barked a laugh at Sansa's face, which was red from laughing at him. "I can't believe you yelled like that the whole time!" she gasped as they took the moving sidewalk up to the gift shop. "I had to make it more interesting," he answered with a wink. Sansa shook her head and wiped at her eyes. "Look! I'm crying!" He grinned and took her hand again.

The late afternoon sun beat down on them mercilessly, so they bought cold drinks and went on a few of the shorter attractions, including Mickey's Philharmagic. "How about It's a Small World?" Sansa suggested innocently, pointing at the ride. "Hell no. Even I have heard horror stories about that ride. Keep those creepy-ass singing dolls far away from me." He glowered at the ride, giving disgusted looks towards the guests going in line. "See all those people, little bird? They're going to regret sitting on that ride." Sansa playfully wacked his arm. "Stop it." "Their ears are going to start bleeding from that never-ending song."

Encouraged by Sansa's giggling, he continued. "The song is going to take over their minds and they'll start eating each other." "Sandor!"

Evening approached, and Sansa suggested that they get dinner early so they could get a good spot for the fireworks. She was extremely nervous but excited to see them with Sandor. Fireworks were romantic, everyone knew that.

They grabbed food from Casey's Corner and ate while watching the Main Street Electrical Parade, Sansa taking a good amount of pictures as the brightly colored floats and people passed them by. But after the parade continued on into the park, she realized that most of the area in front of the castle and on the bridge was filled with people and there would be hardly anywhere to stand. "Here, this way," Sandor said, steering her across the street. He got irritated a few times at the crowd, snapping as people cut them off or walked too slowly. "Move it or lose it!" he barked at a group of teenagers who were blocking the sidewalk. They hurried away in terror when they saw Sandor snarling at them. But eventually they made it to the path that entered the Rose Garden.

No one else had thought to choose that spot yet, and even though they were a little farther from the castle they still a great view of the sky. Sansa sighed happily as she looked at the pretty roses, deciding that she wanted to come back later that week and take pictures of them. Sandor found a bench and they sat down.

"This place reminds me why I don't like people," Sandor sighed. Sansa smiled and patted his shoulder. "There, there." She turned and watched as the castle changed colors, taking a few pictures. "So," Sandor began, stretching next to her. "Is the little bird happy to be free from Joffrey?" Sansa turned to him on the bench. "Oh, yes. Sandor, thank you for helping me make up my mind. I don't think I could have done it without your encouragement." His mouth twitched a little as he regarded her. "Pleasure's all mine, little bird." She smiled at him, deciding he was handsome after all. The scars were still fearsome, but they didn't scare her like they used to. She saw them more as a symbol of his strength and endurance.

"And…thank you for hanging out with me today," she added shyly. "You don't have to keep thanking me for everything," he grunted, but his arm lifted then and wrapped around her shoulders. Sansa blushed and leaned in to his side, fidgeting with her fingers in her lap.

_Wishes_ finally started, she beamed as familiar Disney voices filled the air, along with colors and patterns on the castle and the beginnings of fireworks.

Music and songs began, and more fireworks, each as lovely and brilliant as the last, lit up the sky. Sansa took pictures and a couple of videos, then leaned back to just enjoy the show. Their spot turned out to be perfect for viewing, and she sighed softly.

Sandor's fingers started playing with a piece of her hair, and she glanced at him. He was watching her instead of the fireworks, she realized, and it made her heart leap in her throat as a warm, tingly feeling filled her chest. She felt like she was drowning in those dark eyes of his: so stormy, so brooding. She unconsciously licked her lips and his eyes followed the movement hungrily.

Slowly he leaned towards her more, hesitating, waiting for her acceptance. Sansa gave him a small smile.

A/N: I feel like I haven't made Sandor…well, Sandor-ish enough? I feel like I haven't made him very angry or grouchy…obviously he's on his best behavior because of Sansa, but if anyone has suggestions let me know!

Sorry for the cliffhanger!

Making each other crack up on rides is what my friends and family do J


	8. Chapter 8

She could feel his warm breath fanning her face as he leaned in closer, their noses brushing together. The lights from the fireworks, the music and sounds, all faded into the background as Sandor pressed his mouth onto her lips.

Her first kiss with Joffrey had been a little awkward and fumbling, but their kisses had become sweeter until he dropped the façade he had been using to get her to be his girlfriend. Then their kisses had been more about him shoving his tongue down her throat instead mutual sharing their affections.

This kiss with Sandor…was different in many ways.

First, he was a man, who obviously had some experience with kissing, for Sansa found his warm mouth moving against hers eagerly, encouragingly, with a confidence that made her want more instead of intimidating her. Secondly, he wasn't rushing into eating her face off, like Joffrey would have by now. It was like he was letting her get used to it all while teaching her at the same time.

Sandor's teeth gentle nipped at her lip and she gave a little gasp, which he returned with a breathy chuckle before claiming her lips again. His hand intertwined in her hair and his other rested on her waist, pulling her towards him gently. Sansa scooted until she was pressed against his chest, her hands on his shoulders.

Next, he brushed his tongue along her lip, asking for entrance, leaving it up to her. Sansa opened her mouth shyly, and a little jolt passed through her when their tongues touched. Everything about him was engulfing her senses. How different this was from any of her kisses with Joffrey!

Sandor's hand on her waist began to trail upwards, over her arm, her shoulder, her neck, and cupping her cheek. Sansa leaned into him; he was so warm, and smelled so good, and this kiss was sending her to the moon.

The fireworks suddenly hit the grand finale as a large boom filled the air and the light flashed down on them. Sansa jumped at the sound and looked around; she had actually forgotten where they were!

The show ended, and as the crowd was clapping Sansa glanced at Sandor. He was gazing down at her with an intense expression, but the corners of his mouth had curled up into a grin. She blushed when she realized she was still pressed up against him.

A slight breeze blew a tendril of her hair around her face, and he caught it, caressing the strands before gently tucking it behind her ear. Sansa's heart was thudding against her ribs again as she tried to think of something to say, but her voice was lost. Perhaps nothing should be said at all; it might break the moment.

They looked at each other for a few more moments until Sandor leaned down again and kissed her, much lighter before, but when he stopped he kept his face near hers. "Are you ready to go?" he asked, his voice a deep rumble that made her spine tingle. She swallowed and answered, "Yes."

He kissed her one more time, then pulled back and they stood up. Sansa fidgeted with her clothes, checking the bench to make sure she didn't leave anything behind. Sandor wordlessly took her hand and they rejoined the mass of people heading for the exit or just now coming into the park. Halfway down Main Street Sansa could sense Sandor getting annoyed again, and she squeezed his hand and smiled up at him reassuringly. His mouth stayed in a scowl but his eyes softened when he looked down at her face.

They trudged out the gates and headed back up the ramp to the monorail. Luckily they didn't have to wait long, and they even got seats. The day began to catch up on Sansa and she felt exhausted as the monorail rocked slightly on the rails. Sandor put his arm around her shoulders and she smiled, leaning into his side and resting her head on his shoulder with yawn. "Tired, little bird?" he rasped in her ear. "Mmhhmm," was all she could answer. She felt safe and warm with him, and her eyes slid close, peacefully dozing until the monorail came to a halt.

They headed down the ramp and made for the buses, where they had to wait a while for a bus from their hotels. Sansa turned to Sandor questioningly. "Are you staying at the same hotel as the Baratheon's?" she asked. He nodded. "Yea, but it's right next to yours. Might as well take your bus and make sure you back in one piece." Sansa giggled. He was leaning against a pole, looking incredibly intimidating with his arms crossed over his white t-shirt, the light from the sidewalk glaring on his scars that were partially hidden behind his dark hair. Other passerby stayed enough distance away, even giving him frightened glances, but to Sansa…he was wonderful.

She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek against his chest as he dropped his arms in surprise. When was the last time he ever received anything as simple and comforting as a hug? Sansa wondered. He was always a loner, whenever she had been around him. Large and angry with walls up; walls he had only let down for her. It made her hug him a little tighter.

Sandor's hands came to rest on her back, one of them combing through her hair. Smirking, he muttered, "So, little bird, what do we do now, hmm?" Sansa furrowed her brow. "About what…oh…" What _were_ they going to do? She glanced up at him inquiringly. "I…well…I mean…are we…you know…" "A couple?" Sandor finished for her. "That depends. Do you want be?" Sansa bit her lip, thinking. She really, really liked Sandor, but was she ready to be in another relationship so soon? She had only broken up with Joffrey yesterday. Maybe things were moving a little too fast…at the same time, it felt right.

Taking a deep breath, she met his eyes. "I think…I would like to hang out with you more, first. I don't want to rush into anything so soon…" She gulped, hoping he wouldn't be upset.

The corner of his mouth tipped up, and he nodded. "Good. Not a problem, little bird." The bus arrived and they loaded on, choosing seats in the back. As Sansa leaned into his embrace once more, other questions popped into her head. "But Sandor, won't you get in trouble for being with me? I don't want you to lose your job." He shrugged nonchalantly. "I doubt Robert will care. He values my…skills, too much, to fire me over something like this. He's never favored Joffrey, either. No, little bird, don't worry about me." Somewhat relieved, Sansa texted her mother to her let her know that she was on her way back to the hotel.

What would her family think if they knew about her and Sandor's rendezvous? What would her parents say if they found out that Sansa, the dutiful, obedient, good daughter, was considering a relationship with a man like Sandor Clegane? She hoped they wouldn't explode. Maybe if she told them about Joffrey's mistreatment of her first, it would soften their regard for Sandor. She would just have to convince them he wasn't as terrible as everyone assumed.

They arrived back at the hotel and Sandor walked with her to the front doors. It was late and no one was around, the area quiet save for the occasional passing car. "Will I see you tomorrow?" Sansa asked, unwilling to leave his company just yet. "Going to another park?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Well…yea. We're at Disney," Sansa giggled. "Please? Don't act like you didn't have fun today." He rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. "As my lady commands."

He stooped and captured her lips again, pulling her against his chest. Sansa eagerly complied, wanting to soak in every last moment of the day with him. "Then I will see you tomorrow," he rumbled as they parted a few minutes later. "Ok. Oh! Here's my number, text me," Sansa exclaimed, pulling her phone out. How could she have almost forgotten? They exchanged numbers, and Sandor kissed her once more before finally backing away towards the hotel across the parking lot. "Good night!" Sansa called softly to him, and she turned and went into the lobby.

She stopped by her parents' room to say hello, then walked down the hallway to her room. Arya wasn't back yet, so Sansa took her time in the shower, washing with her favorite strawberry shampoo and fruity bath wash. _Sandor, _she thought dreamily as she toweled off and dressed in comfy pj's. Combing her hair, she checked her reflection in the mirror. _Sandor_. He made her feel wonderful. He made her feel happy.

With a sigh, she turned the bathroom light off and walked into the bedroom to see Arya sitting on her bed, arms crossed. "What did you say in the bathroom just now?" Sansa froze. Had she said something? Had she said Sandor's name out loud without realizing it? "Uh, nothing," she said, trying to stay casual. Arya looked at her suspiciously. "Where were you all day? Robb said he asked you to come to Epcot but you stayed in Magic Kingdom." "Yea…that's where I was. I wanted to see fireworks and shop," Sansa replied, sitting on her own bed. "By yourself?" Arya questioned.

Sansa was quiet, pretending to be reading something on her phone. "Sansa!" "Ok, fine! I'll tell you! But…" she lowered her voice. "Please, please don't say anything to Mom and Dad yet, or the boys. I'm still figuring it out, okay?" Arya slid over closer. "Ok…but figuring what out?" She hesitated. "I was…hanging out with Sandor Clegane all day." An expression of puzzlement and disgust spread across her sister's face. "Ewww, Sansa! Why would you want to hang out with him? He's awful!" "He's not!" Sansa insisted. "He's actually very…companionable."

Arya looked doubtful. "But he's the Hound! Joffrey's bodyguard!" "I know! But…" How could she explain? There was no way she was going to tell her sister she had a crush on him. "Do you like him?" Arya suddenly gasped, horrified. Well, so much for that.

"Yes…I don't know…maybe? Yes!" Sansa lay down and covered her face, groaning. Arya was silent for a few minutes. "Why him? He's ugly and mean." Sansa sighed heavily and stared up at the ceiling. "He's not, Arya. He's nice to me. He treats me better than Joffrey ever did, and…I just…I just like him, ok? But we aren't dating, yet. I told him I wanted to get to know him more." Arya winced and pulled her legs up to sit Indian-style. "Well…as long as he isn't a jerk to you…" she said slowly. "It's kind of weird though. He's a lot older than you, isn't he?" "I think he's almost thirty. Or maybe he already is. But does that really matter?" Sansa didn't see what the big deal about his age was. It didn't seem to bother him that she was younger, so it shouldn't bother her, right?

"Like I said though, I'm still figuring it out. Please don't tell anyone." "I'm not a tattle-tale, Sansa," Arya huffed, kicking her shoes off.


	9. Chapter 9

Sansa awoke to Arya singing some Rolling Stones song in the shower, at the top of her lungs. She groaned and rolled over, not ready to get up just yet. Her eyes settled on a blue and white bag, forgotten on the hotel chair. It was holding her Minnie Mouse ears. The ones she had bought yesterday. With Sandor.

She sat up suddenly, blinking at the digital clock on the middle bed-side table. It was nine o'clock. "Crap!" she exclaimed, and threw the covers back. She did not want to waste a good portion of the morning getting ready when she could be spending it with Sandor. The thought of hanging out with him again, at another park, made her feel excited. Something amazing was happening between them, and although she wanted to stick to her decision to take things slow, Sansa was hoping she might get a chance to kiss him again that day.

Hurriedly she dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a silky green top. Her shoulders were pink from yesterday so she wanted to keep them covered for now. She applied some sunscreen and some make-up, sticking to the bare essentials because she was in a hurry. Joffrey always wanted her to wear a lot of make-up, but Sansa didn't feel the need to do that around Sandor, for some reason. Besides, it would give her skin a break to not have much powder on it.

Her hair had dried in curly waves, and she ran a comb through it to get out any tangles. Arya was just emerging from the bathroom. "Why are you in such a hurry?" she asked, bending down to dig through her duffle bag for clothes. "It's late, and I'm supposed to…" Sansa paused. Her sister knew she had hung out with Sandor already, but what would she say if Sansa told her she was hanging with him again? "Um….meet Sandor." Arya raised her eyes and frowned. "Oh…you're really going to a park with him again?" She shook her head. "You have such a weird taste in men, Sansa." Sansa slipped on her sandals and gathered up her purse. "I suppose you'll be with Gendry and the rest today?"

"Yea, if they can get their lazy butts out of bed," Arya grumbled. "Don't forget we are supposed to go to Holly wood Studios together." "I won't!" Sansa called as she left the room.

As she waited in the elevator, Sansa checked her phone and saw that there was a text from Sandor. _Ready when you are, little bird_. Poop. She should have set her alarm. Knowing him, he was an early riser. She texted back quickly as the elevator doors opened into the lobby. _I'm going to grab something to eat. Meet me in the lobby?_

She hurried into the dining room, grateful they were still serving breakfast, and proceeded to heap a plate full of bacon, eggs, a muffin, some fruit, and grabbed a cup of coffee. Dinner had seemed so long ago and she was ravenous. The tables were mostly empty, so she found a good spot where she could watch the lobby and eat.

She was so focused on her food that she didn't notice anyone approaching her until someone sat in the seat across from her. It was Sandor. She jumped and almost dropped her fork on the ground. "Easy there," he teased, settling back. "Take your time, little bird." He tipped his head towards her plate, encouraging her to eat. Sansa gave him a shy smile and continued working on her fruit, glad he hadn't seen her scarfing down the bacon and eggs like a heathen. While she chewed she glanced at him curiously. He was wearing a plain grey t-shirt and blue jeans. A pair of black aviators rested on top of his head. On his bicep, up near his shoulder, she thought she saw a line from a tattoo peeking through, but from this angle she couldn't tell.

Deciding she could take her muffin to go, since it was packaged, she wiped her mouth and drank the rest of her coffee. "I'm ready," she announced brightly. Sandor gave her his traditional smirk and stood with her. They went outside to where the buses were picking up guests for the parks, and Sansa quickly texted her mother to let her know she was going to be in the parks all day. Hopefully she wouldn't ask with whom.

"Which one?" Sandor asked her, nodding towards the buses. Sansa thought for a moment, considering her options, then grinned. "I think we should go to Epcot!" She grabbed his hand and led him to a designated spot on the sidewalk. He chuckled, flipping his sunglasses down on his eyes. Sansa's insides scrambled as she gazed at him_. Wow…he's even more attractive with sunglasses. I'm in trouble. _Hoping he wouldn't notice her gawking at him, she fished her own sunglasses, which were, ironically, also aviators, and put them on.

Not many people were going to Epcot, so Sansa and Sandor had almost the whole bus to themselves when it arrived. "So what's this park?" he asked as they took seats in the back. "Well, it doesn't have as many rides, but the ones they do have are cool. And there's the World Showcase, a section of the park that is divided between a bunch of different countries, like Japan, Italy, and England. And there's a lot of really good food and drinks." That seemed to get his attention. "Drinks? Alcoholic drinks?" Sansa giggled. "Yes." "Good."

"How were you able to get the day off again? Wasn't Joffrey suspicious?" Sandor shrugged, reaching to place his hands behind his head. Sansa had to try very hard not to stare at his arm muscles. "I talked to Robert. Told him the boys were probably fine on their own and that I wasn't going to babysit them. Told him I would be around the parks so in case something did happen I would be nearby." He smirked. "Heard they almost got kicked out of one of the parks yesterday." Sansa gasped. "Did they hurt someone?" Sandor gave her a look. "No…they could have though. I think they tried to get one of the rides stuck. Bunch of stupid idiots."

Epcot wasn't far from the hotel, so they arrived pretty quickly. Sansa was excited because the other times she had come to Disney, her friends or family always wanted to skip Epcot over in favor of the other parks. She had only been there a couple of times and not very long.

Sandor followed her through the check-in line and up the sidewalk towards the signature Epcot ball. A lot of people had stopped to take pictures in front of it, but Sandor didn't look to be in the mood for that. Maybe if he had a few drinks she could loosen him up enough for pictures. They found a cast member and signed up for Fast Passes for Mission Space, Test Track, and Soarin'. "Yay! We can go through the countries while we wait to use our passes," Sansa said clapping her hands. "As long as we get drinks," Sandor muttered as they were passed by a joyous crowd of tourists. "Already? It's still the morning!" Sansa said in disbelief as they began to navigate their way to the World Showcase. Sandor pursed his lips and gave her a look. "It's five o'clock somewhere, girl." She giggled and he took her hand.

They started off in Mexico, the air already filled with the smells of lunchtime. Sansa caught whiffs of sizzling chicken and onions and cheese and her mouth water even though she had just eaten breakfast. Neither of them were interested on going on the ride they had there, but they did stop to watch some men playing music under a little pavilion. One of them winked and bowed at Sansa after the song was finished and Sandor growled and took her arm, leading her away.

In Norway they rode the Maelstrom, which Sandor agreed to go only because it was about Vikings. The ride was cold, and Sansa snuggled into his side, squealing when the ride went backwards at one point. Afterwards they went to the Kringla Bakery Og Kafe, where Sansa bought some water but Sandor tried the Viking Coffee. "This is damn good," he told her, drinking most of it one gulp. She hoped he drank beer or whatever else he was planning on trying a little more slowly.

China was beautiful, and Sandor waited while Sansa took a picture with Mulan, who told her she was very beautiful and her red hair must be lucky. Sandor said he wanted to eat something, so they found Joy of Tea, a cute little quick service place that served snacks and a wide variety of teas. Sansa ooed and awed over the flavors, wanting to try one. She settled for the Oolong Peach Iced Tea, and they both got the Lucky Combo meal. "We should have gone here yesterday," Sandor mumbled as he stuffed a whole egg roll in his mouth. Sansa laughed, reaching up to wipe a crumb from the corner of his mouth. "You're such a man," she mocked teasingly. He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Wouldn't you like to know, little bird?" She gasped and he snickered, enjoying her embarrassment at her unintentional double-meaning. Red-faced, she sipped her tea until he wound an arm around her waist and pulled her close, burying his face in her hair. They were standing in the shade, in a more secluded spot, but Sansa still hoped they wouldn't attract attention.

"Mmmm, you smell good," he murmured, his raspy voice reaching that deep level that made her knees weak. "Th-thank you," she whispered, leaning in to his embrace to she could feel his strong chest. He chuckled and started pressing kisses on her neck.

"Get a room!" someone called, and they both jumped. Sansa saw a group of middle school boys laughing and calling to them…until Sandor turned around. The glee on their faces vanished and they stepped back. "Piss off!" Sandor thundered at them, and they scurried away, bumping into each other.

"Brats," he muttered, spitting on the ground. Sansa was still pressed to his side, and she placed a hand on his chest, both out of the desire to calm him and because she was itching to feel his muscles. When had she become so…so brazen? Sandor looked back down at her when he felt her hand and the corner of his mouth twitched. Did he guess what she was thinking? Slowly his lips pulled back into a smirk. Apparently he did.

Sandor dipped his head and kissed her, groaning when he tasted her tongue. His mouth was warm and inviting and Sansa melted against him, letting him wrap both arms around her. She let her hands travel up his chest to rest on his shoulders, her finger exploring his t-shirt. Sandor nipped at her bottom lip and pulled back, panting slightly. He still wore his sunglasses, and Sansa was grateful, because she was sure that if he had them off the heat of his gaze would burn her.

More people were starting come by that area, so they reluctantly stepped away and threw out their trash. Sandor put his arm around her shoulders when they began walking again, and Sansa smiled happily, slipping her own arm around his waist.


	10. Chapter 10

"Here we are! Mission: Space!" Sansa proclaimed, leading Sandor into the dark building. Their Fast passes let them move along the walkways fairly quickly, until they were standing near the loading doors. Sandor turned to read a sign nearby. "Enclosed spaces? Claustrophobia?" He didn't sound thrilled. Sansa squeezed his hand. "It's not that bad, really. You're just sitting in a small seat." Sandor twisted his mouth. "I don't fit in small seats, girl." "It's like sitting in a real rocket ship! It's cool! Besides, it's interactive. We each get a role that we have to fulfill at certain moments during the ride." He merely grunted in response.

Two middle school boys were put in the line with them, and Sansa bit her lip to hold back laughter. They took one look at Sandor and almost wetted their pants. She could hear them whispering, "Should we leave and come back? This guy might kill us!" Sansa glanced at Sandor, and instantly felt her humor deflate. It must be horrible to have people frightened of you all the time. He might not act like it; in fact, Sandor seemed to be feasting off of the boys' fear as he adopted a menacing and brooding expression with his arms folded. But she knew it was also something that contributed to his bitter and resentful attitude towards other people.

Eager to ease the tension, Sansa slipped her hands into the crook of his elbow, clasping her fingers together and resting her cheek against his arm. Sandor raised an eyebrow and looked at her, but the corner of his mouth twitched and she caught a bit of twinkle in his eye.

When it was their turn to board the ride, the two boys tried to cut in front so they could get seats away from Sandor, but he gave them a thunderous glare which stopped them in their tracks, and gave Sansa a gentle push forwards so she could board first. Giggling, she squeezed into the seat at the far end and Sandor sat next to her, with the two boys to his right. "Damn," Sandor hissed as he tried putting down the safety bar. "They weren't kidding about small spaces." His head was almost reaching the top of the compartment.

He proceeded to curse and make crewd jokes the rest of the ride, even saying he wouldn't do his role so he could see if they would crash. Sansa could barely contain her mirth, knowing he was doing this simply to frighten the wits out of the two boys, who couldn't say a word the entire time. When the ride was over they scurried out, almost tripping over the step.

"I think you almost made them cry," Sansa giggled. "Good, then my work here is done," Sandor chuckled darkly, cracking his knuckles and throwing an arm around her waist to pull her close.

Sansa insisted he not drink any more alcohol until they had used their other Fast passes; she didn't want him to get sick. He grumbled about it but relented when she pulled him behind a building and they made out for a few minutes. Sansa could barely believe her own audacity, but Sanor made her feel giddy and excited and alive. This…_thing_ that was happening between her and Sandor had dissolved her past regrets with Joffrey and lifted her spirits. She was sure it was having a positive effect on Sandor too.

He seemed to enjoy Test Track a lot more, especially when they got to design their own car together. They came to a mutual decision that it should look as close to the Batmobile as possible, and the result was a sleek black car with terrific speed and endurance. When the ride started their car was doing the best out of all the tests, and in the end they won the highest points.

"It's because we were channeling Batman. Everyone else's car sucked," Sandor said as they walked past the room filled with expensive cars that people were taking pictures with. "I agree. You can't go wrong with anything Batman-themed," Sansa responded.

After they rode Soarin', it was reaching early evening, and they were getting tired from walking around so much. Sansa pulled the map out of her purse to glance over the meal options, but Sandor snatched it from her. "Hey!" He smirked and pulled her closer, tucking the map under his arm. "Let me take you to dinner, little bird." Her breath caught in her throat. "Like a…like a date? That kind of dinner?" He chuckled and she felt warmth spread through her. "Yes, little bird. _That _kind of a dinner."

"Okay." _Oh my gosh!_ She shouted inwardly, biting her lip as he glanced over the map this time. This was going to be so romantic! Sansa wished she was wearing something a little nicer, like one of her cute sun-dresses, but she hadn't wanted to have any accidents on the rides. She started combing her fingers through her hair, trying to tame the tangled mess it probably was.

After a quick bathroom stop to clean up a little, Sandor led her back over to France and up to a very gourmet looking restaurant called Monsieur Paul. They had to make a reservation, but the wait time wasn't long so they took seats by the lake and relaxed until their name was called.

A hostess led them to the table, and Sansa stared at their surroundings. It was a beautiful restaurant, very elegant, and very French. The ambiance was relaxing and pleasant, and they were seated by a window over-looking some of the gardens with the late sun streaming in.

"This is so nice," Sansa breathed when the hostess left them. "I saw it earlier when we walked through," Sandor said, flipping his menu open. "I thought you'd like it." "I do. Thank you, Sandor," she smiled at him, wishing they were sitting closer so she could snuggle into his side. He grinned and winked at her.

Their waitress came by, and Sandor ordered some kind of drink while Sansa stuck with ice water. All the food sounded so good, and they both ended up ordering the same entrée: grilled beef tenderloin with a mushroom crust, mashed potatoes, and topped with Bordelaise sauce. The scent of someone else's dinner wafted by and Sansa felt her stomach growl in anticipation.

"Does anyone in your family know that you've been with me?" Sandor asked as he leaned forward, resting his forearms on the table and folding his hands loosely. "Arya knows…it was kind of hard to hide it from her since we share a room, and she's a naturally suspicious person anyways," Sansa answered, twisting the paper from her straw around her finger. "Everyone else has been too busy: Dad has the conference, Mom has Bran and Rickon…and the older boys do their own thing. Some of Arya's friends showed up in town, so she's been hanging with them. I guess they haven't noticed that I've been "by myself" the last couple of days." She made quotation marks in the air with her fingers.

"What did your sister say?" He took a sip of his drink, never taking his eyes off her.

"She…thought it was weird, but I made her promise not to tell anyone." Sansa was suddenly nervous. Did Sandor want her family to know? Or did he want to keep it a secret?

He nodded slowly, looking thoughtful. "Is that…alright? I mean…" Sansa wasn't really sure how to word the question. Joffrey had always made her hide things, and she had kept the abusive part of their relationship a secret from her family as well. She didn't really want to have to do that anymore, but things were so new with Sandor and so sudden.

"It's up to you. Though it might be best to at least let them know we've been hanging out together, rather than for someone to just see us at the parks," Sandor responded. That made sense. Her parents might not like it (in fact Sansa was certain they wouldn't) but then they wouldn't have to sneak around so much. It would be a lot easier to enjoy themselves without constantly peering over their shoulders. Though with the way their "friendship" was escalating, Sansa was certain they would have to be secretive to an extent regardless.

"If my family wasn't ok with us seeing each other…would you still want to hang out with me?" Sansa asked. The large man sitting before her gave a slight huff. "Yes. Don't get me wrong, it would make things easier, especially for you, but I don't need anyone's approval. The way I see it, we're both adults, and we can make our own decisions." He paused and reached out a finger to lightly trace her hand. "The only way I would stop trying to see you, little bird, is if you wanted me to." Sansa swallowed as a butterfly sensation filled her stomach. "I don't want you to," she whispered.

His mouth curled up slightly. "Good."

When their food arrived, the sun had reached its setting over the water. Everything was delicious and perfect, and Sansa surprised herself by eating every crumb. She hadn't really finished a whole meal in a long time…usually when she ate with Joffrey, he stressed her out to the point that she lost her appetite.

Sandor looked pleased when he saw her empty plate, and she remembered how he had urged her to eat at the Rainforest Café. "I'm guessing you enjoyed the food," he said as the waitress cleared their table. "Yes! I haven't eaten that much in a long time." "Would you like dessert?" the waitress asked smoothly, offering them a menu.

They chose a combination of vanilla ice cream and raspberry sorbet, and when the waitress left Sansa fiddled with her spoon, her thoughts still lingering on her past relationship with Joffrey. "He always said I shouldn't eat too much…he said I might gain weight and get ugly." There was no need to specify who "he" was. Sandor's eyes darkened and narrowed. "He's a damn fool, Sansa," he growled. "You'd be beautiful no matter what." Sansa studied his face for a few moments before she let a grin slip. "You wouldn't care if I got fat?" He rolled his eyes. "You could never get fat, little bird. Even if you tried." "But what if I did? What if I got so fat, I was one of those people they have to lift from their houses by a crane?" She was giggling hard, eager for his reaction. Sandor smirked and shook his head. "That is highly unlikely."

Then she realized he had called her beautiful, and the fluttering feeling returned to her stomach.

The waitress returned with their dessert, and Sansa and Sandor shared it, their sppons clinking against the plate until there was nothing left to scoop up. Sandor got her to try some of his drink, teasing her about not being old enough to drink, but the sweetness of the dessert ruined the flavor and made her cough.

"Thank you again, Sandor. This was lovely," Sansa sighed dreamily after he paid they walked out of the restaurant. He slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "No need to keep thanking me," he said gruffly, but she saw the hint of a smile on his face. She decided to tease him more. "Really, it was! Who knew you were such a romantic, Sandor?" He snorted. "Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to maintain." She laughed and made a cross over her heart. "Wild horses couldn't drag it from me."

Sandor wanted to try some beer from the Block & Hans, so they headed back to the America section and he ordered a Blue Point Toasted Lager, letting Sansa have a sip. She wrinkled her nose. "I like wine better." "Really? I can get you some if you want," Sandor offered. "Oh no, I shouldn't!" The good girl in her refused to drink any more that day. Her companion shrugged and finished his glass off, setting it at the counter. When he turned, Sansa giggled and reached up, wiping some foam from the corner of his mouth.

Sandor stuck his tongue out and licked her finger before she could pull away, chuckling at her blush. He placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her to sit near the water so they could watch IllumiNations, Epcot's firework display.

A/N: Kudos to LunarSinner for coming up with idea that Sandor would be a Batman fan :)

The little convo about being fat was inspired from "You've Got Mail", with Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks


End file.
